The Ash Princess
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Instead of merely killing her or her husband, Voldy's killing curse sent Lily and James a few thousand years into the path on the opposite side of the world. One of them, Lily, became a shinigami and refused to retake her old name and birthday. James however became a Hollow but not just any Hollow. He became an Espada that hid his true strength. Finding their daughter being abused?
1. The mother

**Harry Potter and Bleach Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if the killing spell sent Lily and James Potters souls several thousand years into the past? What if Lily became a Shinigami and what if James became a hollow? But not just any Hollow no he's an Espada and she's a Fukutaicho. Set before Rukia's execution and Aizen's betrayal AU OOC Femslash and Bashings. FemHarry!)****  
_**

"Damnitt I hate today." Rangiku said sighing to herself as she took a long swig of a sake bottle and stared at an old photo on her desk, not even noticing her Taicho, Toshiro Hitsugaya, walk into the room. Toshiro quirked an eyebrow as he looked over his Fukutaicho. She had bags under her eyes and said eyes were puffy as if she had been crying, she had the usual bottle of sake in hand but her grip around it was so tight he was surprised it hadn't destroyed the bottle yet, she was fiddling with a golden ring that had a jade on it that was hanging from her simple necklace and she had a small old photograph on her desk in front of her. Aside from all of this there was one thing that let Toshiro know something was very wrong with his Fukutaicho immediately.

She had done her paperwork, every single bit of it and even most of his that she was able to do which was over half of his pile!

"Damnitt!" Rangiku said as she took another long gulp from the bottle before slamming it into her desk harder than she meant too, which caused it to break and sake to spill everywhere. Thankfully her desk was clear of paperwork so that the sake didn't ruin anything except maybe the wood since the moment the bottle broke Rangiku had gently but quickly snatched the picture off of the desk.

"Shit." Rangiku cursed again as she glared down at the offending liquid that had nearly ruined her picture. Not noticing Toshiro watching her and about to move to help her clean up the mess, Rangiku waved a hand over it dismissively and watched as the bottle broke and the liquid cleaned itself before going back into the newly fixed bottle.

"What was that?" Toshiro asked staring at Rangiku shocked that was no kido he had ever seen before and since he was a natural prodigy at Kido…

"Specialized Kido." Rangiku responded without thinking before she blinked and looked at the person who asked when she heard a scoff. She felt like her heart, or whatever it was in her chest that pumped blood into her veins, was about to stop again. Of all the people to catch her doing magic it had to be one of the very few people that could always tell when she lied and knew it wasn't kido of any kind she just did!

Toshiro was quite impressed at several of the curse words she spewed when she realized this.

"Taicho I-"Here Rangiku was cut off by the tiny Taicho raising his hand for silence.

"If you don't want to tell me then that's fine Matsumoto. Just don't lie to me about it. Simply say you don't wanna talk about it and I'll leave you alone until you trust me enough to tell me." Toshiro said causing Rangiku to smile slightly although it was a sad one.

"It's not a matter of trust Taicho, I trust you more than anyone else I know that's for sure it's just that…it's something I've been keeping a secret ever since I died. I haven't told anyone and the only one who does know is Haineko." Rangiku said after a moment causing Toshiro's eyebrow to shoot upwards, Rangiku had managed to keep a secret from everyone for that long. Sure she wasn't the oldest Shinigami there was but she wasn't exactly the youngest either.

"I understand Matsumoto. You'll tell me when you're ready too." Toshiro said before the wall near Rangiku was blown apart by none other than Taicho Kenpatchi Zaraki of squad Eleven fighting against a first squad man who had gotten cocky. Rangiku fell to the floor startled but relatively alright although the picture had been knocked out of her hand as Toshiro raced over to check on her.

"Where's the picture?!" Rangiku asked panicked when she noticed the picture that wasn't in her hands anymore, paying no attention whatsoever to the bleeding cut on her forehead from some rubble. Rangiku sighed in relief and reached out to grab the picture off of the ground a little ways away from her and Toshiro when the first division mans sword impaled it, ripping it cleanly in half. Rangiku froze with her hand halfway to the picture as she stared at the picture wide eyed and shocked.

"H-Her picture." Rangiku said devastated while Toshiro got a good look at the cut picture that had Rangiku so upset. It was a picture of a happy looking pretty red haired emerald eyed woman holding a small red haired and emerald eyed girl no older than a year age wise with a grinning messy black haired brown eyed man wearing glasses next to her pulling funny faces at the small girl who was giggling delightedly.

"Th-They ripped her picture." Rangiku said shakily picking up the two pieces of the picture, the man and woman being on opposite sides of the rip while the child was cut right down the middle.

"You ripped her picture!" Rangiku said standing up furiously as she glared at Zaraki and the first division man while many other Taichos and Fukutaichos came running to try and stop the fight/ assess the damage.

"What are you blabbing about woman?" The first division man sneered at her while Rangiku gently placed the two pieces in her outfit, glaring at the two men the whole time.

"You ripped the only picture I have of her." Rangiku said her hair falling forward and shading her face from view as she bowed her head and her whole body began to tremble.

"Huh?" Zaraki asked inelegantly as he looked at Rangiku confused.

"**I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BOTH FOR RIPPING THE ONLY PICTURE I HAVE OF MY DAUGHTER!"** Rangiku practically roared at the two of them as her head shot up and her body seemed to covered by an angry red glow that was very ominous, her eyes practically glowing green now instead of the calm blue they usually were. Rangikus zanpakuto was in her hand unsheathed so fast that it looked like it appeared out of nowhere as Rangiku held it in front of her.

_"Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust cover all in your path and cut. Snarl Yoko Haineko!" _Rangiku screamed her activation phrase causing everyones eyes to widen as enormous spiritual pressure and Killing Intent crashed around them, causing even So-Taicho Yamamoto to be forced to his knees by the sheer force of it. The only ones not effected were Rangiku herself and Toshiro because the busty blond had grabbed him and pulled him onto her back piggy back style once her sword seemed to disintegrate not even leaving the hilt in her hands.

"Bankai." Rangiku said saying that one word that would forever change the way anyone looked at her. Underneath Rangiku the ground began to shake and tremor, causing many to wonder if it was possible for the Soul Society to experience an earthquake, before it broke apart to reveal that Rangiku was no longer standing on the flat ground.

No, many realized as the creature under Rangikus feet rose higher and higher until one of the many tails flicking behind it destroyed the roof to make room, Rangiku was standing on top of a very large amount of _flaming ashes_ in the form of a humongous nine-tailed demon cat. Yamamoto actually jaw-dropped at seeing the large demon cat underneath the busty Fukutaichos feet, he had heard rumors of the most legendary of Zanpakuto spirits finding a wielder from his own Zanpakuto but he thought they were just that RUMORS. Never in a million millennia did Yamamoto think for an instant that the busty drinking Fukutaicho of the tenth division would be the wielder of not just any legendary Zanpakuto.

No her Zanpakuto was the QUEEN of Zanpakuto.

"The Nine-Tailed Queen of Demons from the Depths of Hell." Yamamoto said staring wide eyed in shock up at the giant ash cat underneath the rather pissed off woman's feet.


	2. The father and Aunt

**Harry Potter and Bleach Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter!)****  
_**

"Son of a bitch." Sixth Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez said glaring out of a window nearby when he realized what day it was. Despite that every day looked the same as the last in Los Noches Grimmjow always seemed to be able to tell what day it is according to human standards.

"Something brothering you Grimmjow?" Tia Harribel, the Third Espada, asked as she was about to pass him in the hallway with her fraccion right behind her. All four of them looking curious as to the sudden curse from Grimmjow out of nowhere, he hadn't even been talking to or about someone at the time.

"Nothing. I just hate the damn day it is in the Human World." Grimmjow said glaring at nothing and scowling at everything as he stared out the window, one hand going into his uniform pocket and gently touching a faded and old picture he had in it.

"You can tell what day it is in the human world?" Apache asked curiously and earning a small nod from Grimmjow.

"Always could and I hate the damn day." Grimmjow said earning confused looks from the four women while other random Arrancar and even one or two of the Espada were trying to eavesdrop without being caught.

"Later I gotta go pick something up in the human world." Grimmjow said raising a hand in goodbye as he headed towards the door of Los Noches to open a Garganta to the human world again.

"Do you have permission from Aizen-sama or the others to leave for the human world?" Tia asked quirking an eyebrow at Grimmjow who snorted slightly.

"Heck no and I ain't gonna bother asking them. What's the use of it since I've been going to the human world twice a year at least since I died?" Grimmjow asked much to the other Espada and Arrancars shock. Before they could do anything to stop him Grimmjow disappeared in front of their eyes with a small 'pop' sound and appeared outside of the palace with a Garganta already open in front of him.

"The fuck was that?" Fifth Espada Nnorita asked staring at where Grimmjow had been just a few moments ago. The other Espada merely shrugged and went about their business, waiting for Grimmjow to come back before they interrogated him on several things.

"What's this?" Tia asked herself aloud as she spotted a picture and bent down to pick it up, causing everyone to look at her curiously. It was an old picture of a messy black haired man wearing glasses pulling faces at a small red haired green eyed girl of about one that was being held by a red haired green eyed woman that was very pretty. The strangest thing was that the picture was moving, that meant it had to be a wizarding picture from the Human World.

"Grimmjow must have dropped this but why would he have it to begin with?" Tia wondered aloud as she tilted her head while inspecting the picture, smirking behind her mask when the man in the picture flipped her off only to get smacked by the woman while the toddler giggled up at her.

"Aww look at the adorable baby." Apache cooed as she peeked at the picture over Harribels shoulder.

"Give that back." Grimmjow said walking up behind them with a brightly wrapped package in one hand and a scowl on his face as he reached for his sword with his other hand.

"That was a quick trip." Mila-Rose said blinking at Grimmjows sudden reappearance and causing him to snort.

"Time difference between here and the Human World. The little while I've been gone here is a whole three hours there. Now give that back." Grimmjow said with a pointed look at the picture in Harribels hand while the others were looking at the brightly wrapped package curiously. Tia eyed Grimmjow curiously as she silently handed him the picture, which he looked over minutely for any sign of damage before sighing in relief and putting it back into his pocket.

"What's so important about some stupid picture anyways?" Sneered Nnorita while Tias mind was going a good few hundred miles an hour. Unlike most other Espada and Hollows she actually kept up with the Human World, especially the wizards and witchs. She had heard that the killing spell the English ones were so fond of using had been known to send the souls of its victims several thousand years into the past, which is about how old that picture seemed.

She had caught a brief look at the Potter family tree since her youngest sister before her death had married into that family when she and her two sisters migrated from Japan to Europe. Unfortunately of the three sisters only one was still alive right now and in the Human World, although she claimed to be a pure bred British woman from birth. Both Tia and her youngest sister, Lilith although she preferred to be called Lily, had been hit by the killing curse and sent several thousand years into the past as had Lily's husband James. While it wasn't unusual for a souls appearance to change drastically after their death it was somewhat unusual that two sisters killed at the same time almost and at the same place ended up on two different sides of the spectrum. While Tia had become a Hollow her youngest sister became a Shinigami.

"That picture…Where did you get it?" Tia asked breaking up the questions her two more rambunctious fraccion were asking Grimmjow. She recognized the people in the picture, how could she not? One of them was her youngest sister, the other her only niece, and the final her brother-in-law. All three of which were said to have died by the same madman's hands that she had on the very same night and in the exact same way.

"It's mine. What's it to ya?" Grimmjow asked looking at Tia confused and causing her to take a deep breath and slowly release it.

"I recognize the three in the picture that's what. Mind explaining why you have a picture of my baby sister, my brother-in-law, and their daughter from before their death?" Tia asked crossing her arms over her chest and causing Grimmjow, and more than a few of the Arrancars, jaws to hit the dirt.

"Sister? But my wife had only two sisters and one of which is still alive…Wait. Titania, Titania Evans?" Grimmjow asked finally recognizing the blond that had formally been a red head much like Lily had been.

"That answers that question then. Although, _James_, my name is Tia now and you'd do well to remember that." Tia said raising an eyebrow as she realized just who the blue haired man is.

"My sister-in-law is a shark style Espada…fuck I'm not getting on your bad side. You were scary as hell when alive and without a sword! Now you're three times as worse!" Grimmjow said shivering while the other Espada were looking back and forth between the two of them confused.

"And Lily said you were an idiot. Looks like death knocked some brains into your thick skull." Tia said with a snort of amusement at his words.

"I swear this is my damned Potter luck acting up again." Grimmjow said slamming his head into the wall behind him, causing Tia to snicker slightly when he actually broke the wall.


	3. The dead daughter

**Harry Potter and Bleach Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter!)****  
_**

In England of the World of the Living a small girl that was turning six today whimpered as a meaty fist swung down and hit her arms that were protecting her head. This small girls name was Titania. Titania Rose Potter, named after both her eldest aunt and her mother's favorite flower not that she knew this of course.

You see five years ago a madman broke into her mama and daddy's house and killed her mama, daddy, and eldest aunt. That left poor little Titania with her only living relative left, her Aunt Petunia. Unfortunately for Titania Aunt Petunia had hated her two sisters for having magic when she didn't. Uncle Vernon, Petunia's husband, hated anything not normal and little Titania was as un-normal as one could get.

Not only did her hair change colors but her eyes did too and sometimes she had two little cat ears on top of her head and a cat tail coming out of her backside. Also she could talk with most animals, mainly snakes, felines, and amphibians though and she didn't know why. Although according to her Aunt Petunia her mama had been able to talk to cats and her aunt Titania, called Aunt Tia for short, was fascinated with amphibians of all kinds. They had what her Aunt Petunia called a 'theme' to their magic if one of her rants was right. Titania's mama had a cat theme while her aunt Titania had a shark theme over all else. Since little Titania was only six years old though she didn't really understand what most of the things Aunt Petunia told her meant. She just knew whatever her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told her.

She just knew she was a freak that should have died with her parents.

Right now she was getting her usual birthday beating. It happened every year on her birthday and usually when it wasn't her birthday too but she did something bad or freakish. Uncle Vernon was glaring down at her and breathing heavily as he kicked her, knocking her backwards and making her throw her hands out to stop her fall. Little Titania sighed slightly in relief when she realized that she didn't hit the floor and instead was floating a little ways in the air, that relief turned to pain when her Uncle Vernon bellowed at her and kicked her in the head. The last thing Titania heard was the door to the house being slammed open and her own neck breaking before she knew only darkness.

When little Titania opened her eyes a little while later she watched as several men the teacher had called police men tried to restrain her uncle and aunt while Titania was lying on the floor not moving an inch.

But that can't be right. Titania was floating up in the air watching what happened from near the ceiling so how could she be on the floor not moving as well? She got her answer when a policewoman ran over and felt for a pulse on Titania's body, tears welling up in her eyes when she couldn't find one.

"She's dead." The policewoman reported to a man that walked up beside her while the other officers managed to force the Dursley parents into the back of the police cruisers. A few more policemen walked into the house and looked at the lightly crying woman as well as the stone faced man before turning around and walking out of the house, taking Titania's cousin Dudley with them.

The other police men were standing outside waiting on the condition of little Titania as well as for the cousin to be loaded into a car to be held in protective custody for a while when the ones with Dudley came out.

"How's the little girl? The ambulance will be here in a few minutes." One man asked while the neighbors and a few reporters gathered around to see what was going on.

"She's gone. The man must've hit or kicked her too hard or something. Looked like her neck was broken." One of them said stone faced as he loaded Dudley into the back of another car, causing shocked gasps to go throughout the neighbors and reporters. The lead police officer adopted a stony face as he swept his hat off of his head and held it over his heart for a moment of silence for the poor child, the others following his lead immediately.

Titania stared down at them shocked as she processed what they had said. She was dead. That couldn't be right! She was right here! She wasn't dead…was she?

"Hello?" Titania asked trying to wave her hand in front of several people's faces to see if they could see her or hear her. None of them seemed to notice her which caused Titania's small heart to break. She was dead. She had been murdered by her Uncle.

Titania curled into a ball and cried at this thought. She was only six years old, she didn't even know her own name. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had always only called her Freak or Bitch. Never by her name and the Teachers always called her Potter. She was dead at the age of six, murdered by her Uncle Vernon, and didn't even know her own name. She was lost, lonely, and scared. She cried and cried as she wished to be somewhere else, anywhere else. Her mama and daddy were dead too and so was her Aunt Tia weren't they? Why couldn't she be with them?

So busy crying and wishing to be with her family she never noticed when she began to glow blue. Nor did she notice when she disappeared from the World of the Living and reappeared somewhere where there was lots of sun and sand. She didn't notice as she appeared in a palace in the middle of all the sand.

She _did_ notice however when she heard people talking and something break a little ways away.


	4. Speakers and Papa

**Harry Potter and Bleach Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter!)****  
_**

Little Titania cowered away from the voices and broken thing when she heard something from behind her that was slithering. Titania turned to look behind her and her eyes lit up like light bulbs at seeing the small snake slithering over to her.

_"Sssnakey!" _Titania hissed happily at seeing the snake that stopped and stared at her curiously.

"Did you just hiss Sung-Sun?" Appaci asked looking at the snake Arrancar next to her curiously when she heard a hissing sound close by.

"No but I did hear someone speaking." Sung-Sun said confused as she looked at Mila-Rose who was staring at her as well.

"I heard hissing too." Grimmjow piped in as he looked at Sung-Sun with an eyebrow raised while Tia shook her head slightly and agreed with Sung-Sun.

"Strange I heard someone speaking as well." Tia said causing the others to look at her curiously. Not too far away from them the little snake was leading Titania towards where it sensed a larger snake spirit. For some reason the snake believed that introducing the Speaker to the Snake-Woman would be a good idea.

_"Sssnakey come back!" _Titania hissed scrambling to her feet and rushing after the snake that continued to slither towards the Snake-Woman and Shark-Woman.

"See you hissed again!" Appaci exclaimed pointing at Sung-Sun who exchanged confused looks with Tia.

"If they are hearing hissing noises while we are hearing words then perhaps there is a Speaker nearby." Tia said after a moment of thought, causing Sung-Sun to nod slightly in agreement.

"Speaker?" Mila-Rose questioned curiously and causing Tia to nod slightly as she explained while Grimmjow nodded as well since it would make sense.

"Speaker is the human Magicals use for those that can speak the same language as animals. Since myself and Sung-Sun come from the same type of animal, amphibians, the person must be an amphibian or Snake Speaker at the least although they might be able to speak to other types of animals as well. This would explain why only myself and Sung-Sun can hear words while the rest of you hear hissing." Tia explained to the others as the snake led Titania around the corner a little ways away.

_"Here Sssnakey!"_ Titania hissed as she toddled after the snake without even noticing the rather strange looking people in front of her…well she didn't notice until she ran into a pale woman wearing white that had blackish-green hair. Titania whimpered and scrambled back to her feet in order to get away from the girl she ran into in case she was like Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

Sung-Sun blinked when she saw the snake hissing as it slithered around her before she was bumped into from behind. Turning around to see who had bumped into her Sung-Sun saw a rather adorable little purple haired girl with the most amazing green eyes that had a hollow mask on. Sung-Sun was shocked, the girl looked confused as to where she was and scared as well as about three or four but she was already an Arrancar? Amazing.

"Hello there little one. Who are you?" Sung-Sun gently asked the child who had her arms in front of her head as if she were about to be hit while the other Arrancar were turning to see who Sung-Sun was talking too. Appaci and Mila-Rose immediately cooing over the adorable little Arrancar in front of them while Tia and the other Espada were merely observing the small child.

"Hi there little cutie! My name is Appaci! What's yours?" Appaci cooed at the small child that blinked up at her and slowly lowered her arms. Titania merely tilted her head at Appaci for a moment before opening her mouth, which caused them all to lean in curiously.

"Bitch." Titania said blinking slightly as she told them what Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always called her. Most of the Arrancar were startled by the curse while Mila-Rose howled in laughter since it seemed that Titania was insulting Appaci.

"No what's your name?" Appaci asked doing her best not to get angry with the child.

"Bitch." Titania said pointing at herself and looking up at the woman confused and curious, the other Arrancar were startled and angered that someone had the gall to make this young child think her name was actually 'bitch'. That was around the time where Titania caught sight of the snake that had led her here.

_"Sssnakey!"_ Titania hissed her eyes brightening up happily at the sight of the snake that was peeking around Sung-Sun.

_"You are a Speaker as well chil'?" _Tia growled at the child in the tongue of Sharks, causing Titania to look at her confused and curious but, assuming speaker meant she could talk with animals, she nodded.

_"Tell me who killed you?"_ Tia asked still speaking in Shark language while Titania looked up at her curiously and innocently.

_"Uncy Vern an' Aun' 'uney." _Titania growled back while the others looked in between the two curiously while Tia's eyes widened ever so slightly

_"Vernon an' Petunia Dursley?"_ Tia asked hoping against hope that her younger sister had not killed her niece, those hopes were dashed when Titania nodded slowly.

"Come here kiddo. Aunty Tia will make sure that Petunia and Vermin doesn't hurt you anymore." Tia said kneeling down and holding her arms out to the child.

"Petunia? As in Petunia Dursley? You and Lil's sister?" Grimmjow asked looking Tia sharply before his eyes widened when he realized who the little child was.

"Is she?" Grimmjow asked Tia while little Titania slowly inched her way towards Tia warily, she didn't know if this 'aunt' was going to hurt her like Aunty Tuna used to.

"I'm afraid so Grimmjow. It seems that after our death little Titania was left with Vermin and Petunia…you realize what it means if they sent her here right?" Tia asked looking at Grimmjow sadly while Titania finally made her way to just in front of Tia, tensing slightly when the Shark Espada gave her the first hug she ever remembered receiving.

"It means that she's dead just like we are and that they killed her! I'll massacre them!" Grimmjow growled before noticing how scared he was making Titania, who had buried her head into Tia's chest when Grimmjow began to growl.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I didn't mean to scare you. Do you know who I am?" Grimmjow asked kneeling beside Tia and speaking softer than the others had ever heard him speak before. Titania slowly peeked out from her spot inside Tia's arms and tilted her head at Grimmjow curiously before sniffing him. The others nearly face-planted while she gave Grimmjows hand another small sniff before her eyes lit up.

"Daddy?"


	5. Zanpakuto and Mantis

**Harry Potter and Bleach Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter!)****  
_**

"Daddy?"

Okay at that innocent little question from the toddler, all but Tia felt their jaws drop open. Grimmjow, tough as nails and kicks your ass Grimmjow, was a 'daddy'? Grimmjow just grinned from ear to ear about how his baby still remembered him.

"That's right princess. Now can daddy have a hug too?" Grimmjow asked causing Titania to beam at him and hug him with all her might once 'aunty Tia' had let go of her.

"That's daddy's strong little panther princess." Grimmjow said laughing when Titania had bowled him over with her eagerness to hug her daddy for the first time that she could remember.

"Ha! Grimmjows so weak a four year old could knock him over!" Nnoitra Gliga said pointing and laughing until Titania glared at him dangerously. She just got her daddy back, she wouldn't let anyone insult him.

"No making fun of daddy!" Titania said glaring darkly at Nnoitra who snorted slightly.

"Make me brat." Nnoitra sneered at her, causing her glare to increase as her magic and soul powers began to act up. Titania tilted her head slightly when she heard a small voice whispering something inside of her head, but she ignored it for the moment as she kept glaring darkly at Nnoitra whose black hair had been turned neon green without him realizing it.

"You bastard. I not like you." Titania said bluntly and causing most of the Arrancar assembled to either try and hide their snorts of laughter or stare at her shocked for her use of the 'bad word' although most of them have said much worse at one time or another over the years and usually more than once. Apache and Mila-Rose howled in laughter at the look on Nnoitra's face at being called a 'bastard' by a newly dead four year old girl, as well as his green hair but he didn't know that.

"Little bitch." Nnoitra said moving to slap Titania, who easily ducked under the hand and kicked Nnoitras shin as hard as she could.

"Bad bastard!" Titania said kicking his shin again when he howled in pain, his knees were his Hierro's weakest spot and this young girl with a rather strong Hierro just kicked him in them twice! Apache and Mila-Rose, both of whom were just calming down from their laughing fit, were immediately rolling around on the ground laughing again as was Grimmjow and Yammy. Nnoitra was being insulted and kicked by a four year old! A four year old no less! They swore this was karma coming back to bite him in the ass for all his chauvinist remarks.

"Little brat!" Nnoitra roared about ready to beat the crap out of Titania who 'eep'ed slightly and hid behind a grown woman that just appeared in front of her. The woman was tall with silver hair and golden colored wings on her back. She was wearing a white old fashioned Egyptian styled robe and headpiece which contrasted nicely with her dark skin and cold blue eyes. What had most people's attention though was that she appeared out of seemingly nowhere and now had Nnoitra by the throat…literally.

"You will not harm the little princess." The woman snarled behind her veil, her eyes morphing into a very dangerous glare that began to leak KI.

"Who're you?" Grimmjow asked looking ready to maul the woman with his bare claws should she make any moves to hurt his daughter, he had been laughing too hard to stop Nnoitra but now he had no such troubles.

"My _real_ name will only be heard by the little princess. I am her Zanpakuto and Guardian Spirit. You may call me Ishizu." The woman said throwing Nnoitra into a wall as if he were a bouncy ball, and actually seeming a little put out when he didn't bounce like one.

"Nice lady!" Titania chirped happily when she saw the lady. This was the nice lady that lived in her head and made the pain from the Dursleys actions go away most of the time!

"Hello little princess. You've changed slightly since before." Ishizu said smiling down at the child behind her veil as she patted the top of Titania's head. Titania beamed up at the nice lady, glad that she was there with her still.

"You're eyes are still green but your hair is now a very cute shade of purple." Ishizu said causing Titania to scowl suddenly and cross her arms over her chest.

"I not cute!" Titania protested causing Apache to squeal and glomp the child, only to get into a fight with Mila-Rose when the lioness tried to do the same thing at the exact same moment. Both of them glared however when Sung-Sun picked up Titania suddenly and cuddled her like a teddy bear.

"Whatever you say little princess." Ishizu said giggling slightly behind her mask while Nnoitra stood up and sneered as he prepared to release his own Zanpakuto. He wasn't going to let this bitch one up him like this without punishment!

"I don't care how many times you try to call me out Nnoitra! I'm not fighting Princess Ishizu or hurting the kid!" Santa Teresa said stepping away from her master as she appeared in the hollow world and quickly bowed to Ishizu.

"Why're you acting like such a weakling!?" Nnoitra demanded since Santa Teresa had never denied his request to summon her out for a fight before.

"I'm using something called survival instincts! I'm not dumb enough to think I can fight against _her_ and win. Her wielder being a recently dead four year old or not!" Santa Teresa argued right back against her master, which made many stare since not many Zanpakuto spirits argued against their master or mistress.

"What's so scary about this bitch!?" Nnoitra demanded sneering at his Zanpakuto spirit who did something she had never done before, she slapped him hard right across the face.

"You will not insult Princess Ishizu." Santa Teresa spat at her mast who stared at her shocked while Ishizu smiled slightly at Santa Teresa.

"Thank you for not letting him get away with that rather rude name Teresa, but next time leave it to me. You have to share a head with him after all." Ishizu said patting Santa Teresa's cheek fondly and causing the mantis woman to blush slightly as she quickly bowed in acknowledgement to her princesses orders.

"Yes my princess." Santa Teresa said immediately before turning to glare at her master while Titania watched on curiously, as was everyone else.

"If you want to be suicidal enough to fight her then go ahead but I will not take any part in it. I will not harm Princess Ishizu or her wielder, which makes her a princess as well." Santa Teresa said glaring slightly at Nnoitra who was still staring at her in shock.

"No Zanpakuto spirit worthy of being called a Zanpakuto would ever harm the Zanpakuto princess and her weilder."


End file.
